whysoseriousfandomcom-20200215-history
Arkhampedia:Caption of the Week
Category:Arkhampedia Caption of the Week is a way for us to fill up the main page so it looks decent. Oh, and we love it, of course. It wouldn't be here otherwise. Anyways, nominate an image, and if it is successful it will go on the main page for a week. See also: archive. Rules Guidelines #Either the image or the caption (though not necessarily both) must be relevant to Comic Books in some way, shape or form. #Images must comply with the Image Guidelines. #Images can be customized or completely made from scratch, but do not have to be. #The same image cannot go on the main page twice. #The image should not be much larger than 250px. 300 is too large and will go over the right-hand column border on the main page. #If the same image is nominated with two different captions at the same time, the image with the highest vote count wins. #After a week's voting, if a nomination has +4 votes, it can go on the queue. #Votes opposing on the basis of vulgarity or other irrelevant objections will be stricken. #Captions can be taken from Comic Book wiki subpages or other locations once the authors are a credited. To nominate an image, please enter the following: Insert descriptive title here (+/-) CAPTION Support Oppose Comments/snide remarks Nominations Archie and The Punisher The Punisher then proceeded to swipe his Uzi right down the line of kids. While the shells fell to the floor, Punisher Said: "God damned crossovers are going to be the death of us." Support #Thats classic crossover bullshit right there.The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 01:40, 23 May 2009 (UTC) #JUGHEAD!!! Madclaw ''Talk'' 09:50, 23 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 12:28, 23 May 2009 (UTC) #--Thomas Rattim (talk) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 19:08, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Heimlich Maneuver Bane's personal twist to the Heimlich Maneuver could not meet the Surgeon General's approval. Support #'Madclaw' ''Talk'' 10:58, 23 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 12:28, 23 May 2009 (UTC) #I'd rather die, Bane..... The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 12:30, 23 May 2009 (UTC) #--Thomas Rattim (talk) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 19:08, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Frankenstein doesn't scare him Frankenstein never scared me... Marsupials do!... Cause they're fast!! Support #'Madclaw' ''Talk'' 11:17, 23 May 2009 (UTC) # "The hero Gotham deserves, but not the hero it needs." That's a damn good statement! Do we need him, do we deserve him? Ya got me! — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 12:28, 23 May 2009 (UTC) #Anything with Walken in it is good bye me, man. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 12:32, 23 May 2009 (UTC) #--Thomas Rattim (talk) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 19:08, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Elastigirl Elastigirl is a wonderful date; you never have to bring your own condoms. Support #'Madclaw' ''Talk'' 11:17, 23 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 12:28, 23 May 2009 (UTC) #--Thomas Rattim (talk) #A dream come true. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 12:38, 23 May 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 19:08, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Kneel before Zod Kneel before Zod!!... So you can see eye to eye. Support #'Madclaw' ''Talk'' 11:17, 23 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 12:28, 23 May 2009 (UTC) #--Thomas Rattim (talk) #Hell, he's still to small, even when I'm kneeling! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 12:38, 23 May 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 19:08, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks The Joker's boner isn't so hot The Joker decided he'd have to kill the best of the best male porn stars of his time. But first thing was first, he needed to call his plastic surgeon again. Support #All credit goes to the blissful unawareness of the Golden Age of Comics. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 01:28, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #--''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 18:49, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 19:08, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #''Madclaw'' 20:01, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Wonder Woman's over-enthusiasm Raised as an Amazonian warrior in a world without men, Wonder Woman has NO idea how to give a good hand-job. Support # - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:35, 26 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 18:37, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #When this was said over the IRC, I chuckled. --''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 18:49, 26 May 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 19:08, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks